Call
"Calling" (コール Kōru) is the act of placing a unit from a non-circle zone onto one of your rear-guard circles or to your guardian circle. There are two types of call regarding effects and game rules: Normal Call (ノーマルコール Nōmarukōru) and Superior Call (スペリオルコール Superiorukōru). When a unit is moved from a non-circle zone to a circle, then it is considered to be "placed on" that circle, regardless of whether it was truly played or not. Placing your cards on the field as locked card is not considered have been called. Normal Call To Rear-guard During your main phase, if there are no effects being resolved at that moment, you may: # Choose a card from your hand whose grade is equal to or less than your vanguard's grade (or your Legion Leader's grade in such case), as well as the circle on which that card will be placed on. # Declare what you're doing ("I call" for example), and place the chosen card on that circle as stand . # Abilities that state "When placed on (RC)" can be used at this moment. # Retire any units on the same circle where the unit was placed on, except the newly called unit. You may repeat this process any number of times during your main phase, as long as you have cards within the criteria in your hand. To Guardian During your guard step of the battle that your units are being attacked, if there are no effects being resolved, you may: # Choose any one card from your hand. There are no grade restrictions in this case, unless an effect specifies otherwise. # Declare what you're doing ("I guard" for example), and place the chosen card on your guardian circle as rest . At this point, also choose one of your units that being attacked, and the unit called will guard that unit. # Abilities that state "When... placed on (GC)" can be used at this moment. You may repeat this process any number of times during this guard step, as long as you have cards within the criteria in your hand. While the called unit is on guardian circle, its shield value is constantly added to the chosen unit's power that being attacked, until end of that battle. If it does not has a shield printed, its value will be regarded as 0 shield unless an effect specifies otherwise. Superior Call Calling a unit to rear-guard or guardian circle by using an effect is known as "Superior Call", which ignores the grade that your vanguard should have in order to call units. Units that are called to rear-guard circle by an effect are put in stand unless otherwise specified, and units that are called to guardian circle are always put in rest . If you need to call multiple units simultaneously to rear-guard circles due to an effect or cost, you cannot choose the same circle. Each unit must be called to a separate circle from the other. In card text, "Superior Call" is identified by the sentence "placed on... due to an effect from a card" or "by a card ability". Mechanics Related to Call *Quintet Wall *G guardian *Bloom *Charge *Harmony *Hollow *Magia *Revelation *Time leap *Unite List of Anti Support Cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Due to the first cards that restrict calling guardians from hands are Silent Tom and Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom, they have been nicknamed as "Tom Skill" and "Glory Skill" by fans respectively. Category:Game Mechanics